1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for use by hairdressers or individuals for protection of a person receiving hair treatment. More particularly, the invention relates to a lightweight, flexible shampoo cape for protecting the clothes and face during shampooing, washing, permanent waving and the like of the hair of invalids, and which eliminates the patient from assuming an awkward or uncomfortable position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices and apparatus have been proposed for use by hairdressers and beauticians during the shampooing and permanent waving of a customer's hair to prevent the shampoo rinse and permanent wave solution rinse from contacting the customer's face and clothes. Many of these devices are provided with elaborate means for applying the wave solution or shampoo to the hair. These devices are expensive, non-portable and require the customer to assume a reclining position in a special chair in many situations. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,331,065, 3,177,868 and 3,456,655.
Other devices have been proposed for collecting and draining solutions applied to a customer's hair which are formed of a relatively rigid material, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,709,442, 2,807,269, 3,319,262 and 3,678,943. Again, many of these devices require the customer to assume a position on an uncomfortable chair with her head being tilted at an awkward and uncomfortable position. Also some of these devices include drain means for discharging the applied solutions into a nearby sink drain which may be unavailable in some applications. Likewise, such rigid equipment is difficult to transport between customers when the hairdresser goes to the customer's house instead of the customer coming to the beauty parlor as in usual business practice.
Another type of protective garment for use during the shampooing and treatment of hair is formed of a lightweight flexible material such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,557. Capes or aprons of this type are provided with small traps at the lower end for collecting the hair treating liquids dripping from the hair. Problems, however, have been encountered with the use of such lightweight flexible shampoo capes and aprons in that only small amounts of liquids can be retained in the lower trap or liquid collection fold, making such apparatus unsuitable for hair treating applications using large amounts of liquids. These prior cape or bib constructions usually are formed of an extremely thin lightweight plastic material whereby the cape does not have sufficient rigidity to hold large amounts of collection liquids without spilling. Also, the operator must manually hold the liquid collection pocket open with one hand while applying solution to the hair with the other hand, which depending upon the particlar treatment being given is impractical. Furthermore, many of these shampoo capes do not prevent splashing of the applied solution into the face and eyes of the customer as it is being applied to the hair.
Many of these prior flexible shampoo cape and rinse bib constructions are suitable for usual customers who can assume various positions to prevent the water from draining or splashing into their face, and who can assist the hairdresser by maintaining the liquid receiving pocket in an open position.
A need, however, has arisen for a shampoo cape construction for use by hairdressers in the treatment of invalids, elderly persons or others who cannot assume uncomfortable or awkward positions due to their age or physical ailment, and who cannot assist the hairdresser during the hair treatment procedure.
Therefore, the need has existed for a lightweight flexible shampoo cape construction which can be stored and carried easily by a hairdresser to a patient's residence together with the other required hair treatment solutions; which eliminates the patient from assuming an awkward and uncomfortable position adjacent a sink drain; and which enables large amounts of liquids to be used without the liquids being splashed into the patient's face and eyes.